familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Baylor County, Texas
Baylor County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of 2005, the United States Census Bureau estimates that the population is 3,843, down from the 2000 census, indicating a population of 4,093. The population was 4,385 in 1990. Its county seat is Seymour6. Baylor is named for Henry Weidner Baylor, a surgeon in the Texas Rangers during the Mexican-American War. Baylor County is not to be confused with Baylor University, which is located approximately 230 miles southeast in McLennan County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,334 km² (901 sq mi). 2,255 km² (871 sq mi) of it is land and 78 km² (30 sq mi) of it is water. The total area is 3.36% water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 82 * U.S. Highway 183/U.S. Highway 277 * State Highway 114 Adjacent counties *Wilbarger County (north) *Archer County (east) *Throckmorton County (south) *Knox County (west) *Foard County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 4,093 people, 1,791 households, and 1,156 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (5/sq mi). There were 2,820 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.96% White, 3.35% Black or African American, 0.59% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 3.32% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races; 9.33% were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,791 households, of which 25.2% had children under the age of 18 residing in them, 53.5% were married couples living together, 8.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.4% were classified as non-families by the U.S. Census Bureau. There were 26 unmarried heterosexual couples and no reported same-sex couples. In addition, 33.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.4% under the age of 18, 5.5% from 18 to 24, 21.4% from 25 to 44, 25.6% from 45 to 64, and 24.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 89.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,627, and the median income for a family was $34,583. Males had a median income of $21,607 versus $19,571 for females, demonstrating a relatively low level of income inequality based on gender. The per capita income for the county was $16,384. 16.1% of the population and 12.9% of families were below the poverty line. 26.3% of those under the age of 18 and 9% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Educational Attainment According to the 2000 census, 21.2% of those aged over 25 did not have a high school diploma, while 32.7% had a high school diploma. Roughly 8.7% of the population had a bachelor’s degree, 2.3% had a master’s degree, and 0.2% had a doctoral degree. No males had doctoral degrees, while 0.4% of females had a doctoral degree. Cities *Seymour Education Almost all of Baylor County is served by the Seymour Independent School District, which also serves portions of adjacent counties. A small portion is served by the Olney Independent School District. The OISD portion was served by the Megargel Independent School District until MISD closed after May 2006. Ranching Industry The Seymour Division of the sprawling 320,000 deeded acre (1400 km²) La Escalera Ranch is located north of Seymour, Texas in Baylor County. The Seymour Division consists of 34,000 acres (120 km²) which was formally known as the Cross Bar Ranch when it was owned by the Claude Cowan Sr. Trust. The ranch was purchased in January, 2005 by the Gerald Lyda family and La Escalera Limited Partnership and is managed by partner Jo Lyda Granberg and her husband K. G. Granberg of Seymour. La Escalera Ranch extends over much of Pecos County and portions of Reeves, Brewster, Archer and Baylor Counties. It is known for its reputation herd of Black Angus cattle and its abundant wildlife. External links *La Escalera Ranch - Baylor County, Texas * *Baylor County, Texas Category:Counties of Texas Category:Baylor County, Texas